Does he love me ?
by XXXClareGoldsowrthyXX
Summary: Summaries inside !This is Maslinn or something else please read and review
1. New Cast members ?

_Summary: Thomas Chambers gets a role on Degrassi as Alex, Eli twin brother on Degrassi. Thomas takes an interest in Aislinn. Munro makes it clear that he also likes Aislinn and will fight for her._

_This Story is to Moxxy who review my first ever story!_

**Does he want me? **

**Aislinn P.O.V:**

**So today Munro twin brother will be here, he is the newsiest cast member on Degrassi, he will be playing Alex (1), Eli opposite brother. I have never met Thomas before; I have heard stuff from Munro and Justin. He seems like a good guy .He is also cute, but I like Munro but I don't know if he likes me back. The only people that know I like Munro is Jordy and Sam, my thoughts were interrupted by Jordy popping her head in my dressing room.**

"**Hey girl" I said getting up from the couch in my dressing room.**

"**Hey girl "said Jordy smiling and rolling the L in the end "Thomas is here" she said while winking at me .I laughed at her behavior.**

"**Shall we meet him "I said walking to the door and opening it, and sticking my hand out **

"**Oh hell yeah we shall" she said rushing to the door and taking my hand. We looped our hands together and walked to the meeting hall. When we walked in we saw Melinda and Jessica standing by the main door excited, Daniel, Luke Aj Charlotte Annie Cristine looking bored as hell. I looked to my right and saw Justin and Munro playing on their phones .I laughed as Munro yelled at Justin because he lost. All of our attention turned to the main doors being open , before I turned I heard Jessica and Melinda squeak , all I thought was Thomas was here. I turned around to see…**

_**Cliffhanger! Please review if I at least get 5 or more I`ll write a new chapter if I don't then no one is reading this! **_


	2. The meeting between two

**Does he want me?**** Chapter 2**

**Thomas P.O.V:**

**So today I`m joining the Degrassi cast. Stephan came up with the idea of Eli having a total opposite. I'm going to be playing Alex Goldsworthy he is a jock, a player and a people person .He is the total opposite of Eli. His new love interest is supposed to be Clare and Katie, he (Alex) is going to start drama with Eli, Clare, Drew and Katie. My thoughts were interrupted by me being greeted by Stephan on the steps. We walked into the building through the main doors. I heard a couple squeaks as I entered. Stephan cleared his throat and everyone in the room turned their attention to us.**

"**Everyone I would like –"he was cut off by a small Indian girl…I know her, she was at Luke's party um Mindy, Melinda that's her name.**

"**Thomas Chambers "She practically screamed, while a blonde girl came over to her side "I`m sorry about Melinda she is super excited to have you here, I`m Jessica Tyler "the girl Jessica said sticking her hand out for me to shake. I gladly shock it. Stephan cleared his throat "Well I assume you know the rest of the cast" he said with a smile and started to walk away but stopped when his eyes meet someone. I followed his gaze and my eyes meet a beautiful blue eye girl. She was standing next to Jordy who I knew. Her hair was a beautiful urban color. She saw me stared and smile, I think I blushed because I saw her smile get bigger. Stephan walked next to the girl and put his hand on her shoulders and smiled.**

"**How could I forget the one and only Aislinn Paul , Thomas this is Aislinn Paul, Aislinn this is Thomas Chambers , she is Clare Edwards on Degrassi so I suggest you guys get to know each other since you to will be on set a lot "he said speaking to me and Aislinn.**

"**I would love to; I could show him around and show him to his dressing room "said Aislinn with a smile. I was jumping on the inside; I was going to be alone with her.**

"**I think that will be a wonderful idea "Said Stephan stepping in between us , I finally realize that we were really close "Okay everyone get back to what you were doing "said Stephan leaving the room, I turned to face Aislinn and smiled at her , she smiled back.**

**Aislinn P.O.V:**

**Oh my god. Thomas is so good looking. I can't believe that I'm going to be showing him around. Now I know how Melinda and Jessica were so excited to meet him. Now I`m going to be alone with him, wait alone oh my god what I`m going to do? **

**Munro P.O.V:**

**No, No Thomas Cant like Aislinn. I love Aislinn, the only one that knows that I love Aislinn is Luke and he promised to not tell another soul .I saw the way he started at her , he only has that look when he likes someone , I think I`m going to have a little talk with him.**

**This Chapter goes to LuvIsTheAir4Clare I love your stories and it meant too much when you reviewed my story. Please review this so I can updated more chapters or then I won't write any more!**


	3. Let the games begin

_Thank you so much everyone that reviewed! This means so much to me .Here is chapter 3 sorry for such a long wait _

_Some people I want to thank for reviewing:_

LuvIsInTheAir4Clare

DramaLovingMisfit

MyMoonlight10

**Does he want me****:**** Chapter 3**

**Munro P.O.V:**

**I watch as Aislinn left the room smiling with Thomas, I was beyond piss. Thomas knew that I liked Aislinn, but here he was flirting with her right in front of me. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned around to see Luke.**

"**Dude chill, Thomas won`t try anything on Aislinn he knows you like her "Said Luke with a half smile. I just looked at him with Are**_** you serious **_

"**Did you just see what he was doing right in front of me , he definitely likes Aislinn "I told him **

"**Dude maybe-"I cut Luke off "If Thomas wants to play this game its own "I said with a grin **

**Aislinn P.O.V:**

**I and Thomas were walking to the dressing rooms. Things were to quiet, we had not spoken since we left the room, so I decided to put that to a stop **

"**So Thomas want to play 20 questions to get to know each other "I asked a little nervous. I saw him smirk, Omg he smirks exactly like Munro I thought.**

"**Sure I`ll go first ... favorite movie? "He asked looking at me **

"**Umm I guess Breaking Dawn part one "I said with an embarrassed smile **

"**Ohm so you do love vampires "Said Thomas teasing me **

"**Hey vampires are really hot "I said laughing at him**

"**Well so am I "he said smiling at me "Or do you disagree with me "he said smirking at me .I was about to answer egis question when we heard someone calling my name "Aislinn " Me and Thomas turned around to see Munro Running to us . As I turned to greet Munro I got a glimpsed of Thomas glaring at Thomas? What the hell was going on I thought? **

**Thomas P.O.V:**

**What the hell Munro .She was blushing madly .She was going to answer my question on what she thought about me , then I was going to make a move on her .He just had to ruined everything , I think I'm going to have a talk with him . **

"**Hey Munro "Said Aislinn with a smile **

"**Hey Ace , Thomas "He said with a fake smile that I could clearly see throw and it read **_**Payback is a bitch **_

"**So Ace I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner "He said with a smirk. Oh hell no he just crossed the line I thought extremely piss.**

_What will Aislinn say? What will Thomas do? What will be Munro reaction? Please review so I can update faster! Also preview: Next Chapter Munro and Thomas have the talk you all have been waiting for! What will happen? What will be both of theirs reaction?_


	4. Brothers no more ?

Does he want me? Chapter 4

_I want to thank a couple people for review my story! Thank you so much for all the reviews chapter 4 is here hope you all love it I tried to write it as fast because of all the reviews _

LuvIsInTheAir4Clare

Eclare55512

DramaLovingMisfit

artisticdisaster32

Blossoming Light

**Aislinn P.O.V:**

_Oh my god did Munro just ask me out. I was jumping on the inside the guy that I always wanted just asked me out. The guy every girl wants just asked me Aislinn Paul out. Okay okay Aislinn play it cool don't act like a weirdo. I looked up and saw Munro smiling at me._

"_Sure Munro pick me up 7ish"I said trying to play it cool, I saw his smile grow bigger, which made me blush a little_

"_Sure thing Ace I still have to drop off Thomas at home "He said smirking at me .Omg Thomas , how could I forget him , he was standing right next to me , I turned to face him, he gave me a weak smile .I was about to say something when we saw Stephen walking toward us ._

"_Aislinn thank god I finally found you, I been looking everywhere for you , you have a scene to shoot with Justin and Jessica "He said smiling at me _

"_Oh right Stephen I completely forgot, I was showing Thomas around "I said gesturing toward Thomas _

"_Oh well I think Munro can finish showing him around "said Stephan more like a statement instead of a question _

"_Don't worry Stephan I'll show him around "said Munro with a facial expression that I couldn't really see what his emotions were_

"_Okay well by Thomas, see you at 7ish Munro "I said blushing a little and walking away with Stephan_

_Thomas P.O.V:_

_I watch as the girl that I was falling harder and harder each time I saw her , her smile , heard her laugh walk away with Stephan .As soon as Aislinn and Stephan were out of sight I turned to face Munro , he was smirking at me so I gave him a death glare_

"_What the hell Munro, why did you just ask out Aislinn I was going to ask her out "I snapped at him ready to punch him any second _

"_Dude you knew I liked Aislinn first and what do you do, flirt with her right in FRONT OF ME, what the hell bro "Munro snapped back at me _

"_You liked her for months and didn't make a fucking move and when I was going to make a move on her , you asked her out what the hell Munro "I yelled at him_

"_Still you knew I was going to make a move on her sooner or later so you still should have had back off ... well I don't know what that's called oh wait I know the boy code you jack ass "Yelled Munro back at me "That's fuck up you always get what you want including girls "Munro continued _

"_That's a lie you never make a fucking move so I don't steal anything or girl from you so you can –"I was cut off by Munro fist connecting with my face, I stumble back and tripped, I touched my lip it was swollen and blood was coming out , holly shit Munro actually punched me in the face , I looked up to see Munro_

"_Uh Thomas I`m so sorry … I …-"I cut him off "You want to play this game bring it on but just remember I always get what I want "I said getting up and putting my hand on swollen lip. I started to walk away but stopped turned around to face Munro "Good luck with your date with Aislinn little bro "I said walking away._

_**Tonight will be a date Aislinn and Munro will never forget **__I thought to myself with a grin forming on my swollen lips _

_Munro P.O.V:_

_Omg what have I done. I freaking punched my brother Thomas in the face. I didn't mean to just that I was piss for what he had done. What am I going to tell everyone tomorrow when they see Thomas, what am I going to tell Aislinn, Aislinn I have a date with her tonight , what if Thomas talks to her before I do , she will probably think the worst of me .I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone beeping. I took my phone out; it was a text message, a text message from Aislinn holly shit _

_**Please review so I can update really fast. I didn't really like how this came out, but tell me if you like it or not! Thank you so much for all those people who reviewed **_


	5. What if he tells ?

Does he want me Chapter 5:

_**So sorry for not updating faster I kind of had writers block, but I hope this chapter makes it up ! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews this is what keeps me writing!**_

Munro P.O.V:

_**I looked down at the message. Holly shit its Aislinn, Thomas probably told her I punched her and she probably thinks I'm an ass. I nervously took my phone out, swallowed hard and opened it**_

**Hey running late in Schedule pick me up at 7:30? –Aislinn I**_** sighed with relief Thomas hadn`t talked to her yet, I still have time to explain it to her what actually happened.**_

_**No problem see you 7:30 ish - Munro**__**. I put my phone away and started making my way to the green room, when I heard someone called my name , I turned around and saw Jordy running to me with 3 inch heels I laughed at her as she tried not to fall.**_

"_**Hey Jordy "I said laughing at little trying to see her gain her balance **_

"_**Don't hey me Chambers when were you going to tell me that you and Aislinn were going out tonight?" She practically screamed at me **_

"_**Well I hadn't told anyone cause you know it happen 10 minutes ago Jordy "I said with a a grin on my face**_

"_**Well a lot can happen in 10 minutes chambers, the whole cast knows already "She said staring at me .Wait the whole cast? What the heck I didn't tell anyone yet? Neither did Aislinn right? **_

"_**Who told you guys I said?" I said confused, **_

"_**Thomas told us Munro" She said a little suspicious "Hey what happened to his nose it was swollen and bleeding?"She asked me a little worried. I was trying to look what to say, because saying Jordy I punched my brother cause he liked Aislinn wouldn't seem as a great idea **_

"_**Um I don't know "I said scratching my neck "I hope his better tomorrow because he has to shoot with me and Aislinn "I said thinking. Great know his going too definitely talk to her, and her being Aislinn she`ll probably asked what happened. I guess I was too into my thoughts I didn't hear Jordy talking to me because she was snapping her fingers right in front of my face**_

"_**Munro were you even listening to me?" She asked a little piss**_

"_**Sorry Jordy I was thinking about umm…Aislinn "I said, I could feel myself blush but I didn't care**_

"_**I was asking for the one hundredth time where are you taking Aislinn to dinner?"She said with a smile. Crap I was too busy thinking about Thomas I didn't even know where I was going to take Aislinn on our first date **_

"_**Umm…I was thinking…I have no idea Jordy" I said signing **_

"_**Well lucky for you chambers I know that she would love to go to that new chine's place down 5 avenue called "Bruce lee restaurant (2) "She said with a smile **_

"_**Thank you Jordy you're a life saver "I said "Well I have to get going have to shoot a scene see ya later "I said walking away. But what did Thomas mean by have fun on your little date bro? What if he tries to ruin it? No I won't let him I waited so long for this date and I'm not letting Thomas or anyone else ruin it I thought to myself**_

_**Aislinn P.O.V:**_

_**I was shooting a scene with Chloe (Katie) and Luke (Drew) .In this episode is where Katie over hears Clare talking to someone about the new kid Alex (1)**_

_**And Katie starts feeling a little jealous because she also started falling for him. Me and Luke were talking about Angry birds at how much I suck at it which Luke was very good at I thought to myself while laughing a little at him suggestions , when we heard the doors to the set open. I was about to turn around when I heard Chloe gasp and Luke say " Oh crap you look like shit bro "I was scared cause I thought it was Munro, but I turned around and saw Thomas . His lip was swollen and his nose looked like it was bleeding before. I gasped as I saw him .I ran to him.**_

"_**Omg Thomas is you okay? What happened? Who did this to you? "I asked really worried **_

"_**I –"Thomas was cut off by someone yelling his name. Both of us turned around to see…**_

_**Thank you guys so much for being so patient I know I haven't updated in long time but I will! I`ll write the next chapter if I have 30 review!Please Pm for anything you guys want me to add I will !**_


End file.
